Cobra love
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Arizona never thought she could fall in love, with anyone. But that was before she met Steve, a suprisingly kind, generous cobra who doesn't hate her. Can Arizona get over her shyness and admit her feelings to him, or will he never know how she feels?


I Saw the lps episode of Heart of Parkness and I loved that cobra a.k.a Steve. And I thought hey, maybe him and Arizona, my oc, can go together since they are both cobras. So her is some Stevona, a.k.a, Steve/Arizona.

* * *

Arizona hated it when Blythe was gone for so long. She felt so lonely in the house alone. Rodger was way too busy to play withe her, so she didn't even bother to play. She sighed sadly. Suddenly, the dumbwaiter opened up and Penny and Zoe came out.

Finally, Arizona didn't feel so very lonely with the company of the diva and ballerina. Penny smiled. "Arizona," She said. "Do you wanna come to the zoo with us. We're visiting somone." Arizona blinked. She didn't think anyone would mind if she slipped out for a bit. She nodded her head. "Ok."

She slithered inside the dumbwaiter with Penny and Zoe and they went down. They stopped when they reached the pet shop. Everyone waved. "HI Arizona!" They all cheered to the shy, cheerful cobra. Arizona blushed and waved. Sunil smiled and walked up to her. "I Need to introduce you to someone." He said. Arizona blushed. "OK."

The pets all walked out of the pet shop and began walking to the zoo. Arizona looked at al the caged animals, who didn't like the sight of her. They all watched her with hoistle eyes. She whimpered and slithered faster. "We are here." Sunil said.

Arizona looked up to see the sign that said 'Cobras'. Arizona felt fear enter her body. She didn't get along well with other cobras, especially mean ones.

She looked at Sunil. "I thought you hated cobras." Sunil smiled. ''This one is really cool once you get to know him a lot better. He was so lonely." Arizona picked in through the bars to see a green cobra with pink eyes. He was talking to other cobras. They were laughing.

Sunil banged a little bit on the bars to get thier attention. The cobras turned to look at him. The green cobra smiled. "Sunil!" He cheered as he slithered over to them. "I Havn't seen you and the others in a while. How have Raja and Carrie doing?" Sunil smiled. "Good." He said. "And how have you been?" The cobra smiled. "Good, Better than ever since I'm not near largest ever pet shop. Bleh!"

Everyone laughed. The cobra smiled and looked at Arizona. She hid behind Russell. The cobra blinked. "Who is she?" He asked. Sunil smiled. "Steve, meet Arizona. Arizona, meet Steve." Steve smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said. Arizona blushed and waved slowly. "Hi." She said. Steve put his tail out. Arizona put the tip of her tail in his and to her suprise, he gently, softly kissed her tail.(her hand.)

Arizona blushed as red as a cherry. This cobra was so sweet. He was nothing like the other cobras she met. He just seemed... diffrent. "I Met Steve in a forest with a group of raccons... and a pigion." Sunil said. "He's very nice." Arizona said softly. Steve blushed also. "I've never seen you around the down town city before." Arizona nodded. "I'm a little new here. I'm Blythe's pet." Steve blinked. "The teen who can understand animals?" Arizona nodded. "Intresting." Steve said.

"I Didn't know people could actually like cobras. Most of the time they are afraid of us." Arizona nodded. "Most people are, but some aren't." she said. Steve smiled. "I Guess me and you are pretty lucky to be liked. Especially by good friends." The two stared at each other for a momment before them and the restof the pets heard a zoo keeper coming.

Steve held Arizona's tail. "You must go." He said. "The zoo keeper will come any minute now." Arizona nodded. Before she followed her pet friends out of the gate, she turned and thanked Steve. Steve blushed.

Arizona slithered out the gate. When she got home, she lied on Blythe's bed sighing dreamily.

* * *

I Really thought that Steve and Arizona would be a good couple. anyways, TBC!


End file.
